For example, as for a lid used in a bottle for chemical liquid, there are various ones including so-called flip-off cap and pull-top cap.
From among these various lids, there is one provided on the top of a main body portion thereof with a projected portion. The lid of this type has a satisfactory controllability because the lid can be opened when the projected portion is pushed by a finger. Because it is useful when the lid is used in quantities in particular, the lids of this type are used often as lids of bottles for chemical liquid and the like.
As shown in FIG. 4, such a construction has heretofore been adopted that an annular thin wall thickness portion (breakable portion) 15 is formed over the whole circumference of a base portion of a projected portion 11b, and the projected portion 11b is bent at the thin wall thickness portion 15 whereby the projected portion 11b is pushed and bent, so that the projected portion 11b can be bent and removed from a main body portion 11a.
Now, there is a worldwide trend of that the limited resources are effectively utilized, so that things being tender for the earth should be created.
It goes without saying the above-described fact, and produced articles of trade are required to be sold in forms capable of being recycled as much as possible.
However, when the above-described lid is observed from the viewpoint of this side, in the lid 11 for the container, from which the projected portion 11b is bent and removed, the remaining main body portion 11a is firmly engaged with an opening portion of a container 12, so that it is not easy to separate the main body portion. This makes it difficult the separated disposal of the lid 11 for the container, the container 12 and a seal plug for tightly sealing the opening portion of the container 12, all of which are formed of different materials from one another.
Furthermore, description has been given of that the flip-off cap is included in the lids used in bottles for chemical liquid. This flip-off cap is constructed such that an aluminum cap is engaged with the undersurface of a plastic cap and the cap is opened in a state where a ring-shaped aluminum piece, separated by a bridge formed in an annular slit, is secured to the plastic cap. It is not easy to separate this secured aluminum piece from the plastic cap and the separated disposal is still difficult.
Then, even if the recycling of the component parts themselves is possible, the difficulties of the separated disposal as described above mean that the recycling is substantially impossible.
Then, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique relating to a lid for a container, which is easy for separated disposal.
The above-described and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent more fully from the description of the specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.